Revenge like bloodlust
by strawberrylawlipop
Summary: L has been working on a case involving a series of murders, all of the victims with two small holes found in their necks. Vampires. It is the detective's job to get rid of these beasts before it's too late, but these events would lead to more than an easy victory. L will have to battle it out, against his worst enemy, and against himself.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"Watari? What is it?" The old English "W" popped up on L's computer screen and an old voice spoke.

"Ryuzaki. There has been yet another murder."

L's eyes widened. Another?

"Send me the file!"

Momentarily, the whole case file was sent to L's computer. Including a photograph of the victim's neck. L cringed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It made his skin crawl. Another victim, the sane punctured neck.

"Vampire scum." L said under his breath. His eyes narrowed. "Hmm."

L had always had a harsh hate for vampires. Since he was just six years old when his parents and younger sister were massacred by a vampire. He remembered the beast's face perfectly and wouldn't stop his work until he was dead.

L closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Ryuzaki? Are you-"

L snapped out of it soon enough and replied. "Fine.. I'm fine..Thank you Watari."

L cut the connection between him and his associate and rubbed his temples. The great detective never usually got stressed,but this.. These THINGS, L couldn't take them.

He closed his laptop screen and again closed his eyes. "Come on L.. Get it together!"

Meanwhile, in a rather different world, the vampires who had been seeking refuge on earth had gathered before their King.

"Ah, you're all here then! Getting back to what we were discussing.. You!"

The king pointed at Light Yagami. A 17 year old highschool student, who had worked with the police. Well.. That's what he was to the human world, his real self: A pure blood vampire prince. The boy kneeled down before his master and bowed.

"Yes master?"

The king grinned a sly grin. "You will do my bidding. Now go!"

"Yes sir." And with that, the boy nodded and ran off back towards the city. The others laughed but none more falsely than the Vampire King himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Deed

Chapter 2 - The deed

L took a sip of his tea and sighed. He'd still gotten nowhere. His mind felt clouded an he just couldn't concentrate.

Watari couldn't seem to get him to focus either.  
The detective needed help.

"Light Yagami has a history of working with me" he told himself, "He has a very good chance of becoming a great detective one day. Maybe he would be willing to help me with this case."

"Ryuzaki, I have to go for a few hours. I wont be long." L took a bite of his cake and nodded. As Watari left, L took a phone gingerly by his thumb and forefinger and dialled Light's number.

The boy picked up almost immediately.

"Light, this is L."

Light's face lit up and he grinned. "Ah L, it's nice to hear from you. It's been a while. Too long."

"Yes. Listen Light, would you mind meeting me in an hour? The coffee shop?"

The teenager smiled. "Yes alright." He closed he phone and smirked to himself, this was just going to make his job easier.

As instructed, he made his way to the coffee shop and found L already inside, sitting in his normal way sipping tea.

Light sat opposite him an asked him what he was needed for.

Unphased as usual, L took another sip of his tea then placed his cup back on the table.

"There have been a series of murders. But they haven't been released to the public so not to cause panic." He reached into a folder and gave him some of the photos.

Light looked at them and pretended to be surprised. In actuality, he knew all about these and who had done it.

"What in the-? These look like.."

"Vampire bites" L finished. "There have been many other victims over the years, and-"

"L, vampires don't exist." Light said bluntly.

L stopped and stared right at him. He realised he would have sounded insane saying something like that.

"Oh no?"

Light laughed a little. "Honestly L, I always thought you were 100% logical. Hearing you say that such things as vampires existing .. Come on!"

L glared at him and prepare himself with his argument.

"They do exist Light. I know they do. I've seen them myself. Furthermore I have sent many of their vile kind to their rightful place! They got what they deserved."

This made Light extremely angry. Every week there was a decrease in his kind, and L was to blame.

He felt his fangs sharpen. "No.. Not now. You're in public" Light told himself. Instead he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You have more proof on this L? Because I'm sorry, but without it I don't think I will be able to help you with this.."

"Mph... I.. " L sighed. "Yes. You will have to come to the hotel I'm staying at."

L wasn't very happy about this arrangement but Watari would be back by then, so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Light agreed and they both got up and headed back to the hotel. It was only a few minutes walk so a lift wasn't necessary.

Once they got there, L's eyes widened slightly. The door was locked. Watari wasnt back yet? He hesitantly reached into his pocket and got the key to unlock the door, letting Light on before him.

For some reason L felt a little uneasy without Watari there..

"Light would you excuse me a moment?"

L took his phone out and called Watari. He picked up.

"Ryuzaki? Sorry I'm taking so long, I've gone into town to stock up, I shouldn't be more than another hour.

"Ah alright." L put the phone down.

Light tilted his head innocently.

"Everything alright?"

L nodded. "Yes. Now would you like something before we start? A drink maybe something to eat?"

Light's fangs again started to protrude.

_'Your blood maybe?'_

"No I'm alright. Actually L, I would like to ask you what you meant by 'vampires getting what they deserve'?"

L stayed emotionless. "They are vile creatures. No compassion, no feelings for others. The victims suffer horribly and above all, they're scum! It's my job to get rid of them and to protect this world from their violence."

Light growled and his honey brown eyes tinted red and he viciously dived on top of L who was caught off guard and held him down by his shoulders.

L was too in shock to move, every time he tried, he froze up. Light's eyes... His teeth.. They were ... He was a... He opened his mouth to scream but Light covered it. His eyes widened and he started to panic.

Light's hand released from his mouth and grabbed at his chin, jerking it to the right, leaving L's left side of his neck bare and vulnerable.

"N-no... V-VAMPIRE!?"

Light chuckled. "Why of course!"

Light licked on L's pale, tender neck. Feeling his pulse skyrocket, pumping more blood into his neck.

"L-Light.. Please..." The detective still tried to squirm away but before he could he felt two sharp fangs pierce his skin.

"Aaaaghhhh! N-no!" The sound of them ripping through his skin made him want to throw up.

Light grinned and started to drink. He didn't have to kill him. No he wasn't allowed to kill him. But a taste.. That wouldn't hurt.

Well, not to Light. L however was in agony. He felt himself grow weaker with each gulp Light took.

"W-Watari... S-someone.."

But there was no one. L was certain he was done for.

"That'll do.."

Light retracted his fangs and licked the blood clean off of his neck. "Sweet. Very sweet. Mmmm. See you around Ryuzaki."

L lay quivering on the floor holding his neck, his heartbeat weak and slow. His breath short and shaky. He whimpered and looked up. Light was gone. He had completely disappeared.

"L-light..is a vampire..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Transformation

Chapter 3 - Transformation

Light Yagami headed back to his master, the Vampire King, to report his victory. He licked the sweet blood off of his lips and smiled.

"Ah you're back. You look happy with himself. I take it went well."

"Yes sir." Light smiled. "It's done."

The king cackled. "Ahaha.. So the transformation has started. It shouldn't be more than an hour.. then," he smirked, "The great L will become the one thing he is afraid of!"

The other vampires along with Light all laughed.

Meanwhile, back on L's hotel room floor, L tossed around, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. "Agh! Eh-what... What's happening?" L flipped himself over, got onto his hands and knees and tried to get up. "AGH!" He felt his body pulsate and he fell back to th floor. He gripped the sofa next to him, trying to pull himself up onto it.

He wanted... No.. He needed ... Blood...

At that moment, the door opened and Watari walked in.

"Ryuzaki, I'm ba- Ryuzaki!?"

"N-no.. W-Watari.. Don't... D-don't come near me..."

Watari took a step towards him. "L.. What.. You've been bitten!"

L's face tore up in pain as he tried to get to his feet. "Watari.." He coughed. "W-Watari..." He crawled over to the old man.

"Help.. "

L grabbed his suit jacket and pulled himself up.

"Watari.. Please... Agh.. Help me!"

Sharp fangs protruded from his lips. His dark eyes, now glowing red with blood lust. He gripped the old man's tense shoulders and hiked himself up, his mouth was so close to his neck...

"W-watari..."

He couldn't.. He just couldn't. L gave up and collapsed on Watari's shoulders.

The man caught him in his arms.

"L..."

Watari picked him up and took him to his bed, where he lay him down. He saw the deep marks on his neck.

"Oh my god..."

Watari sighed heavily and covered L up to keep him warm. He then got a glass of water and put a tablet into it that turned it red. A blood tablet.

Watari knew about the vampires. He knew everything. He also knew.. Who was responsible for the deaths of L's family. He also knew what it was that L had to do. But that would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 4 - An unwelcomed visitor

As L slept, he squirmed about, gripping the sheet below him. He was still in agony. He groaned in pain as he woke.

"W-Watari...?..."

He couldn't see him, but he did see a glass with a red substance in it. He sat up weakly and took the glass, smelling it and trying to figure out what it was. Blood? No.. It was thinner than blood. Despite what it was, he took the glass to his lips and took a drink. He immediately spat it back out.

"Eaughhh."

He wiped his mouth and coughed again. L's ears perked up as he heard a knock at the door and voices. It was Watari .. And.. Light?!

"Thank you for letting me come over Mr Watari sir. When I heard Ryuzaki wasn't feeling well I thought I should make a effort."

And with that, he opened the door.

L shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. Why was he here? Light closed the door behind him and walked over to L.

"How are you finding it? 'Ryuzaki'" Light smirked, he knew he was awake. But when L again ignored him, Light grabbed his shoulders and made him face him.

"Mpphhh... L-LET G-"

Again Light covered his mouth. "Shhhh~"

"MPH!" L tries to speak and to yell out for help but he was completely muted. He couldn't breathe and his face was turning red.

"I'll let you go if you promise to stay quiet." Light said, smirking.

L nodded violently and his mouth was released. He gasped for air and held his chest.

"Pathetic!" Light looked over to the bedside table where the blood coloured water was.

"Aren't you going to drink it?!"

Light grabbed L's chin.

"Ngh..no.."

"Why not? It's good for you!" He smiled and drank it himself.

L's eyes widened.

"Now you don't have any choice do you."

Light brought his hand up to his own mouth and bit into his palm, causing it to bleed. The smell of blood made L cringe.

"No!"

His head started throbbing, his fangs now uncontrollably coming out again. The blood... It smelt... Delicious...

"No! No don't give into it! DON'T!" L cursed himself and held his head, tugging at his hair.

"Such willpower." A sly grin masked Light's face as he put his hand right into L's face. "Come on L! You know you want to!"

L couldn't stand it. He couldn't do it anymore. He grabbed Light's wrist and traced his fangs over his palm.

"Just bite into it."

L grunted at his ignorance and pierced his skin. His eyes still red with luster. Light felt the detective shaking as he took a taste from his palm.

He only had a little taste before Light pulled his hand away. He still wanted more. No.. He needed more..

"L-light... Please.."

The boy smiled. "What? You want more? Well then," he moved the hair away from his own neck, "go for it!"

L never imagined he'd actually let him. As much as he wanted to, he still fought with his human side who begged him not to do it. Unfortunately for him, his bloodlust overpowered his concience and he lunged at Light sinking his fangs into his neck.

Unlike L, Light was calm, he didn't seem phased by it at all. He let him drink.

L's eyes were filling up with tears as he drank the blood from him. He felt disgusting, degraded, He felt like a monster!

He took his fill, but yet, he still wanted more. But Light anticipated this and pulled away from him.

"That's enough! It will keep you going for a little while. At least, it'll be long enough until to next need blood, lets say, from an innocent human being!"

Light laughed and L's bite marks healed as he did. Gone from sight, as if they never happened. L tried to protest, but Light didn't let him.

"-Anyway, it was nice to see you Ryuzaki, I hope you feel better soon."

With that, Light Yagami innocently walked out.

L watched as he did, and fell back down into his bed.

"Bastard..."


End file.
